Un punto de vista distinto
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu es perfecto en todo sentido. Esta en la liga nacional de baseball a los 23 años. Tiene mas amigos de los que podria contar, y Lisanna. Lo unico inperfecto era su vecina adolescente, una genio de 142 de C.O. que le molestaba todo el dia los cojones LUCY. Pero un camion se estrelló contra su coche y perdió la capacidad de caminar. Todos lo dejaron, excepto cierto lindo demonio
1. Chapter 1

-Hey, Natsu- Gritó- Siempre haces las mejores fiestas-

-¿¡Que!?- Gritó Natsu- ¡No te escucho, la música esta muy fuerte!

-Que eres el mejor, tío- Volvió a gritar-

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, en un jueves de verano, bueno, ahora era viernes. Natsu era un buen pero no muy famoso jugador de baseball, este era su primer año en el equipo, como jugador un la liga. Pero sabia que en poco tiempo alcanzaría a los mejores jugadores. Ya que recién había cumplido 20 años Y eso significaba que tendría las tres efes por un buen tiempo Fama, Fortuna y Fiesta. Y era de lo que estaba disfrutando a tope. La música a todo volumen, en su apartamento de dos pisos en uno de los edificios en el centro de la ciudad, con un montón de bellezas baratas para disfrutar. Nada podía ser mejor, alcohol, amigos y música.

-Natsu!-Gritó otro- Donde esta la cerveza?

-En la nevera que esta en la parte de atrás- Gritó de regreso para que escuchara.

La ventanas estaban vibrando fuertemente por el ruido, y podías ver en los vasos de cerveza las pequeñas ondas que la música hacían. Pero a nadie le importaba, ya que todos se fijaban en las mujeres semidesnudas que bailaban encima de las mesas por causa del alcohol. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, desde pequeño había sido popular, y hacia amigos con facilidad, ya que era el típico chico malo y sexy. Y ahora era oficialmente un jugador profesional, y estaban celebrando, al igual que la semana pasada celebraron de igual manera por el día del amigo, y cuando gano su equipo de fútbol favorito, y por su cumpleaños y, por el eclipse, y el día del niño, el día de la mujer, el día en que empezó este abrasador verano, el día en que se compró un nuevo bate, el día del profesor, Cuando salió una nueva canción en la radio y Dios sabe cuantos días más.

-Hola, preciosa- Dije abrazando por la cintura a una de mis mas antiguas amigas, Lisanna.

-Hola Guapo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, iluminado por las luces de colores que bailaban al ritmo de la música, abrazándome por el cuello.- Esta buena la fiesta- Dijo mientras acercábamos nuestros labios, besándonos- Natsu, tu nunca cierras los ojos.

-Me gusta ver tu cara Lis- Dije acercándome de nuevo a sus labios, ya no existía nada, no había ruido, ni luces, ni la música, ni nada, solo nosotros dos. Literalmente, se había ido la electricidad. Estábamos en un edificio de lujo, y todo era nueva tecnología, así que si se había ido la luz, y la electricidad, era por culpa de una maldita mocosa.

-LUCY!- Grité con rabia.

*-*Por otro lado *-*

-Joder- Dijo Lucy en el sótano, con un par de alicates- Quien iba a pensar que todos los cables iban a ser rojos-

Mañana era su examen en la universidad, y no había podido ni siquiera cerrar los para dormir como su gato, ese gato se abría de piernas y dormía feliz de la vida. Pero ella no ¿Como podría alguien dormir si todo retumbaba y vibraba? Era como si vivieran pollos subnormales al lado de su apartamento. Por que tenga 17 años, y como genio que era, ya estaba en el tercer año de la universidad, no significa que haya nacido con todo el conocimiento del mundo, tenia que estudiar, aun que lo hacia raramente, y tenia que dormir, eso lo hacia todo el día, pero desde que se había mudado Natsu, hace dos años, no podía ni comer sin que los arroces o la sopa saltara del plato por el ruido. Gracias a eso había aprendido un poco de la cosas esas de los cables, y como era el flujo de energía dentro del edificio, así que ahora, en tiempo de exámenes, esta era su única alternativa, y lo bueno que Natsu era lo suficiente idiota como no saber como arreglarlo y tener que esperar tres días por un electricista, tres días de silencio. Natsu se había quejado miles de veces, con los vecinos, con el presidente de la asociación de vecinos, con el conserje y todos ellos, pero la gente lo único que hacia era agradecer a Lucy por el precioso regalo que le daba, la paz.

Lucy entró al ascensor y se quedó mirando a sus pantuflas blancas de conejito, eran blancas y bonitas, y hacían juego con su minivestido rosa semitransparente de seda para dormir. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor, tenia los ojos marrones somnolientos, el cabello rubio revuelto, y sus lindos y carnosos labios rosados. Parecía una esponjita de un metro sesenta, comparada con sus compañeros, era como una muñequita de porcelana, pequeña y adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas, largas y profundas pestañas, como marcos para sus grandes y profundos ojos marrones.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, le dio la bienvenida un molesto pelirosa sin camiseta con los brazos cruzados sobre sus fuertes pectorales, el media alrededor de un metro ochenta, el era ancho de hombros, y tenia las piernas fuertes, y ella sabia que el era un buen estereotipo de jugador de baseball. Con sus ojos verdes, nadie sabia si eran claros o oscuros ya que cada día parecía tener un tono de verde jade distinto, tenia los pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, era tan atractivo que podía seducir hasta una monja, o eso era lo que las mujeres inmaduras que iban a su apartamento todos los días decían, para ella era como un perro, ladra y ladra, gruñe y gruñe.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Dijo el por novena vez en el mes, y eso que recién era el 16 . Obviamente estaba molesto, tenia que tener cuidado no le vaya a morder.

Lucy levantó las alicates de color rosa que tenia en la mano y contestó- Cortar - por novena vez en el mes, y salió del ascensor, dirigiéndose a su puerta, dándose cuenta que la gente salía del apartamento de Natsu con bolsas y mochilas llenas de comida, y bebidas alcohólicas.

-Wow, muñeca- Dijo uno de los hombres que estaba saliendo, mirándola con cara lasciva, de arriba a bajo- ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos a mi departamento? A jugar un poco- Insinuó el sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos.

-Lucy- Dijo Natsu interponiéndose entre el sinvergüenza y ella- Deberías taparte un poco, el vestido se transluce, y se te puede ver la ropa interior.- Natsu era como un cachorro, molesto, revoltoso, juerguero, pero también era noble y leal, pero a Lucy no podía importarle menos.

-¿Crees que debería cubrirme para que un perro no me vea?- Dijo Lucy, sin expresión alguna o intento de cubrirse, refiriéndose al hombre desconocido.

-¿Que has dicho puta mocosa?- Gritó el hombre, el debía medir alrededor de un metro setenta y cinco, ya que Natsu lo tapaba por completo con su cuerpo, impidiéndole verle.

-Bueno, ya que no te importa, deberías bajar y arreglar los cables que has cortado con ese alicate- Dijo regresando a su expresión molesta, cruzando de nuevo los brazos, y separando un poco las piernas, con una postura autoritaria- Pinté los cables para que no supieras cual es cual, y ahora vas y lo jodes ¿Por qué no mejor de cortas los oídos?

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas de respirar?- Contestó Lucy- Los vecinos están artos de tus fiestas sin sentido, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo en el parque o algo, el mundo no quiere saber que demonios haces con tu vida.

-Al menos tengo vida y expresiones faciales- Insultó Natsu. No es que Lucy no tenga expresiones faciales, sino que no las mostraba, y no es que no quería mostrarlas, simplemente no salían, ya que cada vez que hablaba con Natsu todo le parecía absurdo.

-¿Y crees que eso te llevara algún lado?¿ Los amigos te darán trabajo?¿Te darán dinero?- preguntó Lucy sin cambiar de voz, poniendo el código en su puerta para que se abriera- Por lo que veo, se lo llevan en mochilas y bolsas sin pensar en ti.- Dijo mirando como las ultimas personas bajaban por el ascensor donde había subido-

-Eso no es verdad- Contestó Natsu alzando la voz- yo...

-Bueno, es tarde y mañana tengo un examen en la universidad- Interrumpió Lucy- Buenas noches- y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Lucy ¡Oye! ¡Lucy!- Gritó Natsu golpeando la puerta con lo puños cerrados- Baja a arreglar los cables ¡Lucy! ¡Abre la puerta!- diez minutos después, cuando Natsu ya sabia que no iba a abrir la puerta decidió regresar por donde vino.

Puso el código en su puerta para abrirlo 1234, y se dio cuenta del completo desastre en que se había convertido su casa, los muebles estaban sucios de licores y otras cosas raras, en el suelo había vasos rotos y chicles pegados, también confeti enredado en los globos reventados, las mesas y estantes estaban llenos de vasos y comida, mierda, la casa iba a apestar mañana.

Entró en la cocina para beber agua y al abrir la nevera me encuentro que ni siquiera quedaba la mantequilla que compró el año pasado, lo mismo pasaba con las estanterías y cajones. Natsu suspiró resignado, sabiendo que mañana tendría que salir a comprar comida para el resto del mes. Algo que le hizo recordar las palabras mencionadas por su vecina Lucy "Por lo que veo, se lo llevan en mochilas y bolsas sin pensar en ti" Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ellos eran sus amigos del alma, y nunca lo abandonarían, no le importaba un poco de comida. Regresó al salón con la linterna del móvil para no golpearse ningún dedo del pie con nada puntiagudo, ya que desde que Lucy se había dedicado a cortar los cables de electricidad, había sufrido varios golpes dolorosos.

Subió las anchas escaleras para llegar al segundo piso de su apartamento, se lavó la cara en el baño y se metió en la cama para encender la televisión y ver algo interesante antes de dormir, pero la maldita tele también necesitaba electricidad así que se olvidó del tema y se metió a la cama, listo para dormir. Lo único que no le gustaba de esa actividad, dormir, era que desde hace dos años, siempre soñaba con lo mismo, con una pequeña y linda rubia de ojos marrones como el café, en sus brazos.

Bostezando se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al ascensor para darse cuenta que las puertas se estaban cerrando.

-¡Espera!- intentó llamar a la persona que estaba dentro para que le esperara.

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, tenia que llamar a alguien que limpie el apartamento, comprar mas vasos, la comida, llamar al electricista e ir a entrenar, y no quería perder ni un minuto. Vio que alguien estaba a punto de poner el pie desde el ascensor en la puerta para impedir que se cerrara completamente, era un linda, larga y desnuda pierna de color leche, con unos tacones marrones claritos y una pulsera negra para el tobillo, levantó la vista para cruzarse con unos pequeños pantalones cortos marrones del mismo color que los tacones y una camiseta sin magas de color blanca que moldeaban unos tiernos y perfectos pechos , subiendo un poco mas arriba se fijó un una sonrisa, en una sonrisa malvada, que pertenecía a su vecina adolescente. Y lo ultimó que vio fue como ella presionaba el botón de cerrar las puertas, y en menos de doce horas, le cerro dos veces la puerta en la cara.

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo Natsu, no solo estaba molesto porque Lucy le haya cerrado de nuevo en la cara, sino por que de nuevo se había fijado de nuevo en ella, en lo que tenia puesto y lo que no, y no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que las puertas se cerraran, simplemente la había mirado con la boca abierta. Se quedó esperando unos minutos el ascensor, y al ver que tardaba se fijó en que piso estaba, y se dio cuenta que Lucy había echo que el ascensor parase en cada piso antes de llegar al suyo.- ¡Doble Mierda!- Donde se dirigía Lucy vestida así ¿No tendría que estar en su primer año de preparatoria o algo? Lo que no sabia Natsu es que su linda vecina ya estaba en tercer año de universidad, ya que Lucy era una genio de Coeficiente intelectual de 142.

No tubo mas remedio que bajar por las escaleras hasta el garaje, bueno, al llegar seguía feliz de la vida, aun que haya bajado unas cuantas decenas de pisos, con el estricto entrenamiento que tenia, eso era como caminar para ir al baño para Natsu. Se subió a su deportivo rojo y salió en dirección al centro comercial. Vio a Lucy sentada en la parada de autobús y decidió gastarle la misma broma, aprovechando el charco de agua con detergente que habían dejados los limpiadores nocturnos, paso a gran velocidad sobre el, y el agua se elevó a un metro y medio de altura, mojando todo a su alrededor, todo excepto Lucy, que estaba seca como el sol. Natsu miró por el retrovisor y Lucy le giñó el ojo ante su broma de mal gusto fallida.

Siguió en el coche unos minutos más, pasó por unos cuantos semáforos y silbó a unas cuantas mujeres, y con la música a todo volumen como siempre, nunca escuchó el camión que se acercaba a una velocidad descontrolada directamente hacia el, el cuerpo le latía cada vez más fuerte, y todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue algo que lo marcó "Esta paralizado de cintura para bajo"- dijo el doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sabia que ya no iba a ser el mismo. Desde correr por el estadio con sus compañeros de equipo hasta quedar postrado en una cama sin poder caminar, el ya no iba a ser el doctor le había dicho que había tenido un Accidente cerebrovascular.

Natsu no quería saber lo que significaban esas palabras, lo que significaban para su vida. Había estado cuatro días en coma, después de escuchar esa terrible frase que el doctor anunció. Pero aun así, el se entero de lo que Accidente cerebrovascular significaba.

El golpe le había ido directo a la cabeza, haciendo que un pequeño vaso sanguíneo se rompiera en su cerebro, derramando sangre en los espacios que rodean las células del cerebro. Y sufrió pérdida del flujo sanguíneo en el cerebro. Y para el colmo, la parálisis es una consecuencia muy común en los accidentes cerebrovasculares, o en un termino mas "científico", Pérdida de la función muscular.

Esto se debía a que las células cerebrales les faltaba oxigeno y/o nutrientes debido a un flujo sanguíneo inadecuado, causando la muerte de células cerebrales.  
Para Natsu esa información era difícil de asimilar, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que no podría caminar, no podría correr, no podría jugar al baseball nunca más, no podría levantarse de la cama ni aun que su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo único que Natsu quería hacer era despertar en su cama, en la habitación donde había dormido desde que se había unido al equipo. Despertar, levantarse y darse una ducha fría para borrar este mal sueño. Salir, patear la puerta del la molesta adolescente e irse a entrenar.

Pero cada vez que el abría los ojos lo que veía era una habitación fría, bañada en blanco. Con varios pares de ojos mirándolo con pena, haciéndolo sentir a Natsu patético e inútil. Había despertado aproximadamente hace tres horas. En esa fría habitación estaba Lisanna, y un montón de personas más que no tenia ni las mínimas ganas de ver.

Todos hablaban y lamentaban que Natsu ya pudiera hacer las fiestas de antes, que no pudiera estar en el equipo, por que aun que aun no hubiera sido decidido oficialmente, Natsu estaba fuera, era mas que obvio que no jugaría más. La rabia quemaba dentro de Natsu, dirigiéndola hacia la injusticia y al destino por haberle jugado esa mala pasada. La envidia de ver como todas las personas de la habitación despreciaban sus piernas sentándose en una silla, cuando el estaba postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida.

Quería beber agua, pero no dejaría ver a nadie cuan bajo había llegado, aun que se muriera de sed no dejaría que nadie de sus conocidos se dieran cuenta en que se a convertido, en una patética molestia, incapaz de dar un paso.  
Dios santo ¿Qué haria con su vida? Aun no había rescatado a nadie, no había sido campeón mundial, no había batido ningún record, no había asistido a una final de Liga de Campeones de Europa, aun no había acampado un fin de semana en una isla, tampoco se había lanzado en un paracaídas, no había escalado ni la montaña que estaba a dos horas, no había nadado con ningún maldito delfín. No había echo ninguna puñetera cosa en toda su vida. Y ahora todo había terminado.

Quería llorar de frustración, quería gritar y gritar. Se estaba ahogando en sus propios sentimientos,yquería a todo el mundo fuera ¡YA!

-Salgan- Dijo Natsu en voz baja, intentando controlarse, pero nadie le escuchó, o simplemente no le habían prestado atención, a que el nunca había echado a nadie de su casa ni de ningún lugar- Fuera- Dijo esta vez en un tono más alto, todo el mundo lo miro esta vez, pero nadie se levantó. Ni siquiera Lisanna lo entendía, no entendía su necesidad de estar solo, de que tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos y tranquilizarse un poco, no entendía que toda esa gente lo abrumaba y lo quemaba de una horrible manera- Fuera- Dijo firmemente.

-Natsu, ellos son tus amigos, vienen a apoyarte, han venido desde mu lejos, se más comprensivo- Dijo Lisanna con una dulce voz, demasiado angelical como si le estuviera diciendo que tienen que ir a la iglesia a rezar.

¿Comprensivo?¿¡Comprensivo!? ¿¡Su vida estaba arruinada y tenia que ser "comprensivo"!? - ¡Fuera de aquí de una puñetera vez! ¿¡Tengo que repetirlo!? ¡FUERA!- Reventó en rabia, quería que todo el mundo lo dejara en paz, que no lo hicieran sentir lamentable y miserable.

-Natsu, no tenias por que tratarlos así- Dijo Lissana cuando todos salieron de la habitación- No es como si se te hubiera acabado el mundo, solo estas paralitico, podrías haber muerto. Deberías de estar agradecido.

¿Acaso Lisanna no había escuchado como lo insultaban al salir de la habitación? "El golpe en la cabeza lo ha vuelto loco", "El no era tan genial como se creía", "Mierda, sus fiestas eran buenas", "Nos quedamos sin comida gratis, amigo", "Que patético", "Pobrecito" "Ya no vale la pena", todo eso y mucho más ¿Y Lisanna los estaba defendiendo?  
Encima tenia que estar agradecido, el hubiera estado agradecido si nada le hubiera pasado. Para Natsu estar incapacitado era un dolor horrible, era como si estuviera muerto, incapaz de hacer nada. Y el simple echo de que Lissana no lo entendiera le daba aun más rabia, tantos años que había estado con ella, y aun no lo entendía.

-Lisanna, vete- Dijo Natsu.

-¿Pero que dices? Te estoy ayudando a que entiendas las cosas- Explicó Lissana con cara de ofendida.

-Me va a reventar la cabeza como no salgas-

-Pero encima que yo-

La enfermera encargada de Natsu entro por la segunda vez en la habitación, después de haber salido al terminar de responder todas las preguntas de Natsu al cobrar la consciencia. La enfermera se dirigió a Lisanna y le pidió con delicadeza- Señorita, le ruego que se marche, el ritmo cardiaco esta aumentado en el paciente y puede recaer.

-Pero si yo soy su novia, no le puedo hacer ningún mal- replicó.

-Por favor, no me obligue a llamar a seguridad, le esta haciendo daño al paciente- Volvió a repetir la enfermera, con esto, Lisanna se fue sin dirigirle la palabra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dos semanas después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Natsu por fin estaba llegando a casa, con una enfermera de una agencia, Lisanna y sus amigos. Por cada día que pasaba, Natsu se deterioraba más y más, no aguantaba la compañía de nadie, poco a poco se volvía más arisco, y ayer fue la cuarta vez que una enfermera renunciaba a su trabajo por cuidarlo.

-Ayúdame a bajar, maldita sea- Gruñó Natsu, a la enfermera. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso llegar al edificio en una camioneta especializada en discapacitados, y bajar en una silla de ruedas como para caerse y no poder levantarse en la puerta de casa.

-Ya voy, señor- Respondió la enfermera entre dientes, ayudándolo a bajar. La camioneta había aparcado detrás de dos coches de policía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los policías solo venían en las madrugadas para ordenarle que detuvieran la fiesta, Natsu nunca los había visto aparcados en frente del edificio excepto en esas ocasiones.

-¿Qué hacen los polis aquí?- Preguntó Lisanna curiosa, pero nadie respondió, ya que obviamente, nadie sabia. La enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas de Natsu, el no pude abstenerse a pensar que la ultima vez que había estado en casa aun podía caminar, aun poda correr, aun era dueño de su vida, aun era dueño del mundo.

Quería salir de esa silla de ruedas, la realidad y verdad se fijaba en ese objeto. Aun no podía aceptar que era paralitico, aun que cada maldita persona que había visto esas dos semanas no paraba de repetirle lo mismo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, que su vida se había vuelto en eso. Todas las puñeteras noches soñaba con el accidente, pero en cada sueño hacia algo distinto, giraba a la derecha en la calle anterior, reducía la velocidad, o la aumentaba, iba caminando, pero en cada pesadilla moría por el mismo camión, la misma luz que lo cegaba lo perseguía cada noche, y despertaba sudando con el acelerado beep-beep del la maquina que marcaba su condición cardiaca. Estaba confundido por que lo habían dejado salir tan rápido del hospital, era como si ya no tuvieran nada que hacer con el.  
Todos subieron al ascensor, mientras que la enfermera sacaba las llaves de la casa de Natsu. El silencio era incomodo para todos, excepto para el. Natsu primero lo escuchó antes de verlo.

-Los vecinos me llamaron por que estaban escucharon ruidos provenientes de mi departamento, y para cuando llegué aquí todo ya estaba destrozado- Dijo un voz femenina e inmadura.

-Señorita ¿sus padres aun no llegan?- Preguntó una voz masculina antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo.

-Mis padres no viven conmigo, yo soy la dueña del lugar- Respondió la voz femenina.

Para cuando las puertas se abrieron completamente, lo único que podía ver Natsu era un hombre uniformado de policía tapando completamente a la niña con la que estaba ablando, pero Natsu ya tenia una idea de quien era. Ella era la ultima persona con la que quería ver, que quería que lo viera así, siempre habían "jugado" juntos, pero ahora el rebosaba de pena lastima, sabia que hasta la persona más insignificante de su vida lo trataría así. Pero a pesar de eso, el sentimiento de preocupación cubrió todo lo demás. La policía estaba en el departamento de Lucy porque alguien había entrado yestrozado todo,ygracias a Dios que ella no había estado, podrían haberla echo daño, algo permanente, como a el.

-Señorita, tomaremos las cintas de video del edificio como evidencia y material de investigación para averiguar quien fue el agresor, discúlpenos pero no podemos hacer más- Dijo el policía-

En ese momento Natsu y los demás ya estaban en frente de su puerta, poniendo en descubierto el lamentable estado de Natsu, y el se dio cuenta como los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa al verlo de esa manera, pero al instante su rostro sin expresión regresó.

-Hola perro- Dijo Lucy.

-Hola mocosa- respondió Natsu, sonriendo por primera vez desde el accidente, y pensar que su fría actitud lo calmaría, que era como una invitación para reanudar la guerra que siempre tenían, como sin nada hubiera cambiado, como el quería que nada cambiara, al menos, su molestosa vecina adolescente seria igual que siempre.

-Oye –Dijo uno de los amigos de Lisanna- ¿No te das cuenta de la lamentable situación en la que esta tu vecino?

Natsu lo mandó a callar con una mirada, irritado que se metieran en sus asuntos y arruinaran el único momento "normal" que había tenido, cuando Natu giró la cabeza para volver a ver a Lucy, pero ella ya les estaba dando la espalda seguía hablando con el policía, ellos también, la enfermera dio la vuelta a la silla de ruedas entraron al departamento.

*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*0*-*

Lucy cogió el bus mientras que los nervios se la comían viva, la vecina del piso de abajo le había llamado en la mitad de la clase de mecánica cuántica para decirle que estaba escuchando varios golpes fuertes que provenían de su departamento. Al llegar todo estaba destrozado, habían arrancado las cortinas, cortado con un cuchillo los muebles, habían roto su televisor y mesa de cristal, los espejos estaban rotos al igual que los cuadros. El suelo de la cocina estaba cubierto por los cristales rotos de los vasos y platos, habían rasgado su ropa y cortado el colchón por la mitad.

Por suerte Happy había escapado, ya que a esa hora normalmente iba a la pescadería a comprar algo de pescado, pero estaba preocupada por Picasso, era imposible que pudiera escapar a toda velocidad. Comenzó a buscarlo, debajo de los muebles rotos, en los armarios, estanterías, cajones, repisas, detrás de cada pedazo roto que encontraba, pero nada. Le parecía increíble como podía haberse encariñado tan rápido con el, y ahora lo había perdido, podían habérselo llevado, o incluso matado.

Esta vez no dejaría que su padrastro se saliera con la suya, ese maldito, era obvio que el había sido el que había contratado a esas personas para que destrozaran su departamento. Los mensajes que recibía eran cada vez más seguido, queriendo que ella regresara a su casa con el, algo que nunca haría aun que le pusieran una pistola en la frente.  
Y eso le había costado la vida a Picasso, podían ponerle una pala entre ceja y ceja, pero no sobreviviría si le hacían daño a Happy o a Picasso. Un ruido sordo la sorprendió, giro la cabeza para ver que lo había provocado, el gatito azul estaba de pie en frente de ella, con olor a pescado proviniendo de el y una tortuga verde y viva, boca abajo en su boca.

-¡Happy!¡Picasso!- Gritó Lucy de la emoción al ver a su lindo gatito, y a la tortuga sana y salva- ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!- Se lanzó a abrazar a las dos criaturitas hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Es la policía- Gritó un hombre desde afuera- Estamos aquí por un caso de atraco.

Lucy se levantó con los dos en brazos, abrió la puerta y explicó lo poco que sabia, sin contar que estaba segura que su padrastro había sido el atacante. Dejó a Picasso y Happy en el sueloydejó que entraran a su paso a la casa mientras que hablaba con el policía en la puerta.

-Acaban de llamar al ascensor- Dijo un hombre del grupo de patrulla- Nosotros bajaremos por las escaleras a que esta tomando tiempo. Un gusto señorita- e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia Lucy y se fueron, dejando al agente y a ella. Cuando el ascensor se abrió ella nunca hubiera esperado que Natsu entrara sobre una silla de ruedas, fue un impacto fuerte para Lucy, pudo ver el dolor que brillaba en los ojos de Natsu. El tenia sueños, y grandes sueños, pero le seria muy difícil. Lucy no lo había visto en casi tres semanas, y se había preocupado ya que no había día en el que el no le diera una patada en la puerta de "buenos días/tardes/noches". Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que había sufrido tal tragedia, pero Natsu tenia que ser fuerte, sino nunca pasaría ese obstáculo, tenia que ver que podían hacer, evitar que se sumergiera en la depresión, a que Natsu siempre había sido un chico optimista y juerguero, ese era un fuerte golpe para el.

-Hola perro- Dijo Lucy, intentando hacerle ver que su vida no tenia que cambiar por completo, que había gente que si estaría a su lado que no cambiaria. Natsu era un hombre con orgullo, y el verse lamentable doloroso para el, y para Lucy. Ella nunca había iniciado la guerra, siempre era Natsu, pero esta vez lo haría por el.

Y pudo ver como una sonrisa de alivio se escapó de los labios de Natsu antes de decir - Hola mocosa – Un hombre desconocido dio un paso al frente con cara de pretender ser un héroe y dijo- Oye...- Y Lucy se dio la vuelta, no tenia nada que decirle a un desconocido, y menos aun a un hombre como ese.

Se despidió del policía y decidió que tenia que irse a un Hotel, pero tenia que ver con quien tendría que dejar a Happy y Picasso, y Natsu fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Podría ayudarle de muchas maneras tener compañía que no esperaba nada de el, además había entrenado a Happy para que pudiera comprar comida, todos los empleados del mercado de enfrente lo conocían. Happy siempre tenia una mochilita pequeña atada a la espalda con $10 para comprar alimento, como los empleados lo conocían, le daban el cambio del dinero y todo.

Iría a preguntar a Natsu que le parecía la idea y se le podía ayudar. Cogió a Happy y Picasso en brazos y tocó la puerta de Natsu. Le abrió una enfermera castaña.

-Buenos Días, soy Lucy, La vecina de enfrente y me gustar..-Lucy fue cortada por la enfermera cuando comenzó a hablar.

-El accidente le provocó un accidente cerebrovascular, que es cuando un vaso sangine...- esta vez Lucy se vengó e interrumpió a la enfermera.

-¿No han hecho la operación de células no especializadas para remplazar a las células cerebrales o neuronas, como quieras llamarlo, que están muertas por la falta de oxigeno y/o nutrientes para que pueda ayudar su pérdida de la función muscular? ¿O esa operación aun no a sido probada y aprobada?- En el instante que la enfermera había mencionado el accidente cerebrovascular Lucy entendió que había pasado.

La enfermera y la gente que estaba detrás de ella se habían quedado boca abiertos al ver como una chica de 17 años había entendido el estado de Natsu en solo dos palabras, no solo eso. La enfermera había sido recién informada sobre la hipótesis de que las células no especializadas podían mezclarse con ADN de la victima afectada volverla una célula especializada, como las neuronas y así curar la parálisis y otras enfermedades, ni siquiera había sido aceptada como hipótesis aun, solo era una idea. Pero esa chica lo sabia.

-ARGGGGG- Se escuchó un grito desde el piso de arriba, donde la habitación de Natsu estaba y en ese momento todos subieron a ver que estaba pasando, excepto Lucy, que tenia las manos llenas con un gato y una tortuga en la puerta. Lucy escuchó más gritos cuando las personas entraron a la habitacion.

-Dios que es ese olor- escuchó a un hombre gemir.

-Señor, tranquilícese-

-Natsu ¿Qué te ...Puajjj-

-FUERA HE DICHO, MIERDA- Escuchó gritar a Natsu con dolor, y en ese momento Lucy decidió subir a ver que estaba pasando, a medida que subía la gente bajaba, primero el chico que había visto antes, después otros mas, murmurando obscenidades y por ultimo a la enfermera.

-No pienso aguantar a ese mal nacido ni un minuto mas- dijo la enfermera empujando el botiquín que tenia en las manos con una bolsa de plástico contra el pecho de Lucy, por encima de las cabezas de Picasso y Happy- Ya que sabes de medicina te encargaras de ese hombre, todo tuyo ¡Dimito!- y terminó de bajar las escaleras- el se puede morir ahogado en su propia mierda- se fue.

Lucy termino de subir las escaleras con el miedo que se le cayera todo al suelo. Al entrar lo primero que vió fue como un vaso volador se estrellaba contra la pared, a unos centímetros de Lisanna, reventaba en mil pedacitos, mojando todo con el liquido que contenía.

-¡Ya aguanté toda tu mierda por un buen tiempo!-Gritó Lisanna- Quieres que te deje en paz, pues no me veras jamás, puedes quedarte en esa maldita cama por el resto de tus días y no le importara a nadie!- y con eso, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta donde había entrado.  
Lucy avanzó unos pasos hasta que logro ver a Natsu, que estaba rojo de la ira, con la respiración fuerte e irregular, con la cabeza agachada. Al segundo, Lucy se dio cuenta que estaba pasando. La habitación apestaba a heces , y el único culpable era Natsu, se le arrugó la nariz al aspirar ese horripilante olor y agradeció tener las manos ocupadas por que sino Natsu hubiera visto como se tapaba la nariz la boca.

-¿Y tu que quieres?- Dijo Natsu irónicamente al levantar la cabeza y le lanzó la lámpara de porcelana que tenia en la mesita de noche- ¡Fuera!- Esquivo el objeto por poco, y la lámpara se estrello a su izquierda.

Lucy supuso que se lo decía a ella porque era la única que estaba ahí, y pensó en dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando sintió un pequeño escozor en la mejilla izquierda y un liquido rojizo resbaló hasta la mandíbula. Sangre. Lucy no sintió la rabia venir, simplemente apareció de repente cuando vio la sorpresa de Natsu al ver su herida en el rostro. ´Caminó hacia el baño de la habitación dejó el botiquín, la bolsa, a Happy Picasso en el suelo para que no se hieran con los cristales, abrió el grifo de la bañera lo más que pudo y regresó donde Natsu para darle la cachetada que se merecía.

¡Plaf!

Lucy lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta lo atrajo hacia su rostro, hasta que sus narices se rezaban, podía ver el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza, la ira, en su mirada, pero eso no la detendría.

-Escúchame- Dijo Lucy en voz alta- Y escúchame bien, estas paralitico, tus piernas no te funcionan, y no puedes levantarte solo ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?¿Estar sentado sobre tu propio excremento hasta que llamen a los bomberos por el olor a muerto en un mes?¿ O acaso te vas a levantar, ir al baño y lavarte el culo?

-Déjame en...-Dijo Natsu.

-¡Te eh dicho que me escuches!- Gritó Lucy cuando Natsu intento soltarse de su agarre- No puedes hacer nada solo, simplemente porque estas apartando a todo el mundo de tu lado, ni aunque tuvieras tres mil piernas podrías hacer algo si estas solo. Pero ahora estas postrado en una cama por que tu quieres, no por el accidente.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Natsu esta vez. Lucy le dio otra cachetada, y con el dolor en la mano por el duro golpe lo galo de la cama, intentando sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

-¡Muévete!- Dijo Lucy, ya que Natsu se resistía ayudar.

-¿Qué no ves que no puedo?- Gritó Natsu con desesperación.

-¡Estas paralitico de las piernas, no del cuerpo entero!- y con el ultimo jalón logró poner el culo de Natsu en la silla de ruedas. Retrocedió y las piernas de Natsu cayeron fuera de la cama con brusquedad.

-¿¡A donde me llevas!?- Dijo Natsu intentando detener las ruedas con las manos. Lucy metió a Natsu en el baño, la bañera ya estaba medio llena.

-Desnúdate- Dijo Lucy

-¿¡Quien te dijo que puedes entrar a mi casa y decirme que hacer!?- Gritó Natsu reusándose, aun con la rabia dentro de el.

-¿¡Quien te dijo que no puedo entrar a tu casa y decirte que hacer!?- Respondió Lucy con un grito más alto, Natsu no estaba siendo fuerte, se estaba desmoronando en frente de ella, sumergiéndose en desesperación, y ella tenia que sacarlo. Agarró las tijeras que estaban en el botiquín y comenzó a cortarle la camiseta del hospital que tenia puesta, Natsu a gritos intentaba quitársela y detenerla- ¿Quieres que te corte el estomago?- de un tirón fuerte le dejó el torso desnudo.

-Mierda ¡Déjame en paz!- Vivió a gritar Natsu, pero Lucy no le hizo caso, intentando no reaccionar al horrible olor que venían de sus pantalones, se los cortó con el mismo forcejeo con Natsu que tuvo con la camisa, pero se los arrancó también, completamente manchados de un feo color marrón.

-Natsu, estas desnudo y sucio, a menos de medio metro ha una bañera llena de agua caliente- Dijo Lucy al ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, y la cara roja de Natsu en vergüenza e ira- Dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Y Natsu se rindió- Ayúdame, por favor- Y extendió las manos hacia ella- Por favor- Lucy intentó cargarlo, pero le fue difícil, gracias a la rabia que ella también tenia logró levantar al hombre que era veinticinco centímetros más alto que ella, y lo metió a la bañera, salpicando el agua hacia fuera.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Lucy más calmada, agarrando el champo para hombre vertiendo un poco en su mano. Comenzó a lavarle la cabeza con ambas manos, pero Natsu las aparto de un manotazo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo- Dijo Natsu.

-Si no quieres que te ate las manos con hilo dental, déjamelo a mi- Y regresó a su tarea frotándole la cabeza, con la espuma aumentando. Le lavó los hombros, el pecho y el resto del cuerpo con delicadeza, y Natsu se quedo callado hasta el final. Le enjuagó el pelo el cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Lucy en un tono suave

-Mejor que nunca- respondió Natsu irónicamente, con dolor en su voz.

-Ven aquí- Y por primera vez en tres semanas, alguien abrazó a Natsu, alguien abrazó su corazón herido.

Lucy sabia que se le mojaría la ropa al abrazarlo, pero no esperó que se mojara con sus lagrimas. Natsu la abrazó, la abrazó de verdad, hasta el punto en el que pudo sentir su dolor

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** / _Hello! aqui el segundo cap, la verdad que no se como responder los comentarios, que hasta creo que reporté a uno, bueno. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que os haya gustado el cap...besos_

 _p.d. la letra "y" esta que falla asi que sorry si se me pasaron algunas_

 _Aria_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Natsu mirando a la ventana.

-Leer- Respondió Lucy, ya que no quería regresar a casa, tantas cosas que limpiar. Con tan solo pensarlo le hacia que le duela la cabeza.

-Deberías estar en el instituto- Podía ver su perfil por el reflejó de la ventana. Estaba sentada, con una cara serena, cruzada de piernas, leyendo un libro en frente de el.

-Y tu callado- respondió ella.

 _"De acuerdo a las suposiciones a ser contempladas aquí, cuando un rayo de luz se está propagando desde un punto, la energía no está distribuida continuamente sobre espacios cada vez más grandes, pero [sino que] está constituida de un número finito de cuantos de energía que son localizados en puntos en el espacio, moviéndose sin dividirse y pudiendo ser absorbidos o generados sólo en su conjunto."_

 _Albert Einstein_

Había leído esa frase mas de seis veces desde se había sentado, pero no lograba concentrarse, ya que estaba a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Natsu, seguramente pretendería que nunca sucedió, pero no estaba segura si Natsu estaba mentalmente estable como para poder analizar la situación como se debe. Ella tampoco estaba para evaluar nada, tenia que pensar que haría con Happy y Picasso, la casa estaba hecha un asco, y no se sorprendería si alguien regresa a destrozarla de nuevo si ella lo limpiara

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- Preguntó de nuevo Natsu, intentando establecer una conversación.

-Un libro-

-Que impresionante- Contestó Natsu con sarcasmo-

-Lo se, algo que nunca podrás hacer- Ese juego se podían jugar dos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Natsu no entendía porque Lucy estaba actuando así. Bueno, tenia que aceptar que el se había comportado como un capullo hace unos minutos pero...

-Perdona, no estoy de humor hoy- Dijo Lucy sincera, ya no solo estaba molestando a Natsu, estaba siendo mal educada con el. Supuestamente su padrastro nunca hubiera hecho algo que pudiera atarlo legalmente como allanamiento de propiedad privada, no sabia que estaba planeando. Bueno, eso era obvio, quería que ella dejara su carrera como astrónoma, y se dedicara a la medicina para poder heredar su hospital. Y una mierda, ella no era la marioneta de nadie.

-Mh...-Natsu no estaba seguro que estaba pasando con Lucy, tampoco es que la conociera muy bien ya que nunca habían tenido una conversación decente- Oye...¿Que hacia la policía en tu casa? ¿Pasó algo?-

-Estoy leyendo un libro de la universidad- Un repentino cambio de tema. Natsu pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana como ella apretaba con fuerza el libro, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese pequeño gesto significaba que Lucy se estaba saliendo de su frio personaje, y giró para verla mejor.

-Lucy tu no estas en la uni...¡¿Que te pasó en la cara?!¡Estas sangrando!- Gritó Natsu al ver una delgada herida de unos cinco centímetros de largo sangrando por su mejilla de Lucy hasta su mandíbula.

Sin darse cuenta, extendió el brazo hacia su cara girando aun más hacia ella, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia adelante, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrado a que sus piernas no funcionaran. Gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Lucy, Natsu no se estrelló contra el suelo, y dejó sus rostros más juntos de lo que nunca habían estado, dejando a Natsu una mejor visión de la herida aun fresca y roja.

-Dime quien te hizo eso- Gruño Natsu, sujetándole el rostro con una mano, inclinándolo hacia un lado para verle la mejilla- Lo mataré.

-No creo que quiera que te suicides, Natsu. Después de todo la policía me investigaría- Respondió Lucy, levantándolo y poniéndolo en la cama.

Natsu sintió como si su mente hubiera chocado contra una pared de ladrillos- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Yo te hice esto?- Preguntó sorprendido, no se creía capaz de lastimar a Lucy, ella era una mujer, y los hombres no hacían daño a las mujeres, o a una niña en este caso.

-Parece que cuando la ira te invade, la bestia de la furia controla tu cuerpo y no tienes un idea de que pasa hasta después, o puede que simplemente lo dices para evadir la responsabilidad- Dijo Lucy- Eres la primera persona que me a herido.

Mejor dicho, una mocosa.

-¿Cuándo te lo hice?¿Como?- Preguntó sin poder creérselo todavía, preocupado por la herida.

-Me lanzaste una lámpara, apuntando a mi cara- Se encogió de hombros- La esquivé por los pelos, al estrellarse supongo que uno de los trocito rebotó y me hirió.

-Mierda, Lucy, lo siento-

-Tienes que agradecer que no me hizo daño, sino Happy te habría atacado y tu casa estuviera llena de caca de Picasso- Contestó Lucy, volviendo a leer el libro.

-¿Happy?¿Picasso?- Natsu no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando, el remordimiento de haber herido a Lucy aun lo atormentaba.

-¡Happy! Ven aquí, trae a Picasso contigo- Llamó Lucy en dirección al baño- Ten cuidado con los cristales.

Natsu no tenia ni idea de que Lucy hubiera metido a alguien a su casa. Estaba intentando recordad donde tenia esa cajita blanca con la cruz roja, hace tiempo Lissana le obligó comprarla, y ahora lo agradecía, pero no tenia ni idea de donde podía estar.

Natsu pudo ver como un gatito azul entraba con una tortuga boca abajo en su hocico, y la verdad era que no poda estar más confundido.

-Happy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre traer a Picasso boca abajo?- El gatito obedientemente dejó a la tortuga en el suelo, y se sentó detrás de esta.- Natsu, Happy y Piccaso. Happy, Picasso, este es Natsu

-Aye!

Vale, ahora Natsu estaba más que perdido, pero decidió restarle importancia.- Lucy ¿Sabes donde esta la caja de primeros auxilios?

-La enfermera me la dejó a cargo- Dijo levantándola.

-Dámela- exigió Natsu

-¿Por que?- Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

-Dámela- repitió

-¿Por que?

-Lucy...- Su voz sonaba como una advertencia, más profunda de lo normal, más masculina. Y a Lucy le hizo sentir cosas en el estomago. Le cedió la caja.- Ven aquí- la llamó

-¿Por qué?- volvió a probar Lucy.

Esta vez Natsu cerró los ojos en señal de impaciencia y la volvió a llamar con el mismo tono de voz- Lucy...-Y ella lo volvió a sentir, y le encantó, aunque no este dispuesta a aceptarlo. Así pues, Lucy se inclinó, sabiendo lo que iba avenir.

Natsu abrió la caja y sacó un poco de gasa y lo humedeció con agua oxigenada, y se acercó a Lucy, poniendo suavemente la gasa en su mejilla, limpiando la herida de dentro hacia afuera, con pequeños toques , e inconscientemente fijándose en su suave piel, como era blanca y sin imperfecciones, era tersa y delicada, como ella. Cuando estaba terminando de limpiar la herida, Lucy hizo un gesto de dolor, Natsu retiró la mano como si e hubiera quemado ¿Le escocia? ¿Le dolía? ¿Había apretado muy fuerte? Estaba acostumbrado a herirse y a curarse sin cuidado, ya que se podía decir que ser un jugador de Baseball era un poco tosco, y no sabia tener delicadeza como para limpiarle la herida a Lucy.

-¿Te duele? Lo siento- susurró Natsu cerca de ella.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Natsu cogió otra gasa y puso betadine en la herida ya desinfectada, con mucho más cuidado que antes, o eso intentó. Era un poco incomodo tener los enormes ojos de una niña de diecisiete años mirándolo desde tan corta distancia. Se aclaró la garganta y consiguió halar.

-Ya esta, me disculpo por eso.

-Deja de disculparte, no estabas mentalmente estable en ese momento como para reaccionar lógicamente al amiente.- Contestó Lucy.

-Y tu deja de sonar como si fueras un doctor que me esta diciendo que estoy loco.

Algo hizo cosquillas en el tobillo de Lucy, movió la pierna. Se detuvo, seguramente fue el calcetín.

-Solo estoy diciendo que no es tu culp...- las palaras se le congelaron cuando algo le hizo cosquillas de nuevo en el pie. El corazón le dio un salto y su aliento se congeló. Fuera lo que fuera, se movía. Ella se levantó de golpe y comenzó a darse fuertes golpes en el tobillo, buscando que era, se sentó de nuevo a la vez que pegaba las piernas a su pecho. Agarró el calcetín por el borde, en cima de su rodilla y lo tiró hacia abajo hasta el tobillo.

Una araña negra fue lo único que vio antes de reaccionar. Un fuerte grito salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo y dio una patada al aire, hasta que la araña voló, se subió a la cama y se movió rápidamente a un lado. La araña parecía seguirla.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?- escuchó a alguien que sonaba tan alarmado como ella cuando se cayó por el otro lado de la cama en sus prisas por poner distancia entra ella y esa pequeña cosa.

Natsu se inclinó para ver donde estaba Lucy. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Um, es una araña. -Levantó una mano y la señaló. Natsu se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.-Mírala. Es grande y estaba en mi pie .

Natsu nunca la había visto así, se la veía dulce e indefensa, sin ninguna de sus frías barreras que la protegiera, le hacia querer sonreír. Tenia las pupilas dilatadas y lo miraba como si el fuera el héroe que venia a rescatarla de la temible bestia.

-¿Esa pequeña cosa?- Miró al intruso en su cama.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-Es una araña.- ¿Por qué no puede entender qué me da miedo? Me tocó.

Él la miró y luego ella.- "Infiernos".

Se incorporó, se acercó a la mesita de noche, donde la araña había aterrizado y cogió la araña. Lucy se encogió. Esa cosa podía morder. Puede que fuera pequeña, pero cualquier cosa con ocho patas tenía pequeños colmillos afilados. Era lógico. Sus pequeñas patitas eran sus garras. Ocho garras. Odio las arañas. Esas cosas son feas y espeluznantes.

Natsu abrió la ventana que estaba a su alcance, dejo salir a la araña, y cerro de nuevo la ventana.

-Ahora está en el exterior. Abrí la ventana y la puse ahí. No volverá a entrar -Él le miró preocupado.- ¿Debo entender que te aterrorizan las arañas?

-Si- contestó Lucy sincera.

Sus labios temblaron. -Era pequeña, Lucy. Ni siquiera era venenosa. Estoy bastante seguro de eso.-

-Realmente las odio.-

-Me doy cuenta de eso. Lucy- comenzó Natsu- las arañas son mucho más pequeñas que tu.

-La granadas también.-

Él no podía entender su lógica, pero el tampoco era lógico al pensar que Lucy se veía increíblemente adorable en el suelo- Venga, levántate- Natsu se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla, pero se había olvidado por completo de que estaba incapacitado, su cuerpo fue hacia adelante y terminó cayendo en cima de ella, si no fuera por Lucy, hubiera caído de cara al suelo. Ella le había hecho olvidar por completo que no podía mover las piernas, algo que no había salido de su mente. Puede que fuera porque acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo, o por que se había olvidado por completo de su discapacidad, pero cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lucy debajo del suyo, no pudo hacer ni el mas mínimo intento de moverse.

A Lucy se le fue el aire de los pulmones cuando el hombre de ochentaicinco kilos que estaba en frente de ella cayó en cima y se estrelló contra el suelo. En ese momento pude entender que sentían sus lápices de colores cuando intentaba ponerlos todo en un estuche pequeño y no entraban, como papilla bien machacada y aplastada.

Dios santo, este hombre era un horno humano. Podría jurar que tenia fiebre, pero no veía ningún síntoma a parte de la alta temperatura, puede que esa sea su temperatura corporal habitual. Intentó empujarlo por los hombros para que se levantara, pero era como intentar mover una pared de acero, simplemente imposible.

-¡LUCY!-Escucharon gritar a alguien desde el piso de abajo- ¿Estas aquí? Pequeño demonio ¿¡donde diablos te has metido el día de la presentación!?- Fuertes pisadas subieron las escaleras, seguidas de portazos- Cuando te encuentre te voy a descuartizar y venderé tus órganos en el mercado negro.- los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes, y Lucy suspiró al reconocer la voz. Que problemático. Cuando los encuentre en esta posición comprometedora pegará el grito al cielo.

Happy comenzó a saltar de la emoción junto a Picasso al reconocer la voz, faltaba poco para que llegara, seguramente estaba en la puerta de al lado.

Natsu levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo al escuchar los fuertes gritos, comenzaba a molestarse por no saber quien diablos estaba en su casa, como si pudieran entrar y salir cuando les diera la real gana. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cuando pudo mantener su torso en sus brazos. De un fuerte portazo la puerta se abrió.

-Mas te vale que corras Lucy, por que cuando te encuentre te vas a – El grito entró a la habitación y se congeló cuando la incomoda posición de un pelirosa entre las piernas de una chica de diecisiete fue mostrada a la luz.

-Dios, por favor, no- suspiró Lucy al ver a Laxus.

El rubio de metro noventa se fue de la habitación tan rápido como entró y haciendo la misma cantidad de ruido.

-Mierda, Lucy- Dijo Laxus detrás de la puerta- No sabia que...joder...perdón por la interrupción.

-¿Quién demonios es el?- preguntó Natsu.

-¡Laxus!- Llamo Lucy- ¡Ven aquí a ayudarme! ¡No estas interrumpiendo nada!¡VEN!

-¿Como a entrado a mi casa?- Preguntó Natsu de nuevo.

-Solo un burro pondría 1234 como la contraseña de su casa- contestó, y Natsu la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No os preocupéis por mi!- gritó Laxus desde el otro lado- Hombre...no se como decir esto cuando se trata de Lucy pero...¿Te paso un condón?

-¡Laxus!- gritó Lucy .

-Ya me voy, ya me voy- contestó Laxus.

-¿Que demonios hace ese hombre en mi casa?- preguntó Natsu, molesto, aun encima de Lucy.

-¡Laxus!- Gritó de nuevo- ¡Regresa!

Esta vez, la puerta se abrió un poco y se escuchó más claro- ¿Estas segura?

-Ven- gruño Lucy entre dientes.- Ahora

El hombre rubio entró de nuevo, esta vez mas cauteloso y se paró en frente de Natsu y Lucy, aun en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntaron Natsu y Laxus a la vez.

Laxus decidió contestar primero ya que suponía que estaba hablando con el dueño de la casa - Soy el que esta al cuidado de Lucy en la universidad

-Ella no esta en la universidad, solo tiene diecisiete años.

-Exacto, así que quítate de encima antes de que esto se ponga más incomodo ya que no parece que tengas una edad similar a la de ella-

-Me haces el favor de levantarlo, mal pensado- Pidió Lucy. Laxus se inclinó sin saber que estaba pasando y cogió a Natsu por los hombros, levantándolo. Natsu se sentía como un estúpido discapacitado que no podía hacer nada, y le molestaba que otra gente lo mirara, se sentía incomodo e insultado. Le sorprendió la manera en la que sus emociones cambiaban.

Laxus lo puso en la cama y se giró a Lucy.- ¿Quién es el y por que me dejaste plantado?

-¿Por que?

-Lucy...

-Soy Natsu- Habló entre dientes.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Vengo a recogerla- Fulminó a Lucy con la mirada- Ya que por su falta el profesor nos añadió esto a la presentación que tenemos que hacer en dos días.- Y sin más ni menos, tiró un fajo de papeles al suelo.

-Estas loco si piensas que voy a recoger eso- Dijo Lucy sin apartar la mirada.

-Espera, espera- Exclamó Natsu- ¿Vosotros dos estáis en la misma clase?

-Si- respondieron los dos rubios.

-Pero ¿Cuántos años os lleváis de diferencia?- Preguntó Confuso

-Casi siete- Dijo Lucy

-Tienes en frente tuya a la niña prodigo con 142 de C.I. y una gran adicta a leer- Dijo Laxus con un gesto de exagerada majestuosidad a Lucy.

-¿Estas en la universidad?- Natsu estaba mas que sorprendido- ¿¡Y a un solo año de terminarla!?

-Sip.

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy?- Preguntó Laxus cambiando drásticamente de tema- Pensé que fue por lo de ayer.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- Natsu estaba curioso

-Nada

24 Horas antes

Hoy era jueves, el día en el que el horario de visita se extendía hasta la tarde, permitiendo a Lucy venir al hospital. Tenia lirios blancos en las manos, sus flores favoritas, pero no podía parar de estornudar por el polen.

Entró al blanco y limpio edificio. Saludando a la recepcionista se registró en la lista de visitas y se dirigió hacia la oficina de neurocirujanos, esperando que le dieran buenas noticias. Hoy le daban los resultados del examen de la semana pasada, y aun que lo hicieran cada mes, Lucy aun no perdía las

esperanzas que un milagro sucediera. Tocó la puerta del Dr. Eucliffe, y entró al escuchar el típico "adelante"

Al abrir la puerta un poco tímida, pudo ver como la sonrisa de Sting Eucliffe se borraba. Bueno, eso no significa necesariamente que hay malas noticias, puede que simplemente no le caía bien al doctor.

-Hola, Lucy- Consiguió aclararse la garganta.- Hoy es jueves de visitas

-Hola, Sting- Dijo Lucy- Si que lo es.

-Tengo que halar contigo- Lucy se encogió por dentro al escuchar esas palabras- Sobre los resultados.

-Claro- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, sentía que hoy todo iba a mejorar, que seria capaz de ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, dentro de poco, solo necesitaba que el doctor se lo confirmara.

-Vamos hablando mientras te llevo a la habitación- Dijo Sting. La habitación estaba en cuidados intensivos, así que no podía ir a no ser que un miembro del personal medico la llevara.

-Muy bien- No sabía por que pero el labio comenzó a temblarle. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron los dos solos por el pasillo.

-Lucy...-Intento empezar Sting- Acabamos de confirmarlo.

-¿Si?- Dijo Lucy con los ojos llenos de esperanza ¿Queda poco para que ara los ojos?¿Para que despierte?

-Sabes que el 38% del cerebro estaba muerto- Dijo Sting muy lentamente mientras caminaba- ¿No?

-Si- esto iba de bien a mejor, seguro que había mejorado.

Sting suspiró pesadamente- A aumentado a 59% y las probabilidades que despierte o que inclusive nos escuche han ajado al 11.5%

-¿Qué?- El mundo de Lucy se derrumbó, llevaba ya varios años en coma, pensaba que al menos el tiempo podía ayudar a mejorar.

-Las células muertas están infectando a otras y si alguna vez despierta le será imposible moverse, escuchar, hablar u/o oír.

-No..-susurró Lucy, con dolor en el pecho, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, no era la respuesta que quería. Llegaron a la habitación 101, y se detuvieron en la puerta

-Cuanto lo siento...hice lo mejor que pude, y lo seguiré intentando- Dijo Sting- Se cuanto aprecio y amor sientes, y el dolor que debes de estar sufriendo con esta noticia- Sting le acarició la mejilla y pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos- Entra –susurro.

Y Lucy entró, con el dolor nublándole la noción. Apreciando la blanca habitación y mirando a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, sabia que no podría vivir sin ella, que esos resultados no significaban nada, sabia que un milagro iba a suceder y podrá estar a su lado de nuevo.

Con una lagrima corriendo por la mejilla, dijo- Hola... Mamá


	4. Chapter 4

Aun le ardía la noticia que había recibido ayer. Cuando por fin se calmó ayer, aceptó que ya había estado preparada para ese golpe, incluso ella sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. El accidente había sido demasiado duro. Lucy tosió para intentar cubrir los recuerdos, no quería la compasión de nadie, en eso se parecía Natsu, tal vez por eso lo entendía. Tal vez eso era lo que hacia que se sintiera algo cercana a Natsu, su madre también había tenido un "accidente" no muy accidentado causado por su padrastro que le costó lo que le costó, estar en una cama, en un mundo sin rumbo. En un mondo donde Lucy no podía estar a su lado

Él no era el único con un sueño frustrado, después de que su padre...murió... el sueño de su madre, Layla, y Lucy había sido ser una familia unida. Antes de que su padre muriera, su madre ya se había casado con ese bastardo de padrastro. Lucy nunca supo porque lo hizo, mama siempre le dijo que eran problemas de pareja y era muy pequeña para entender. Pero tenia sus sospechas. La muerte de su padre y de repente el estado de coma de su madre le habían dejado cicatrices en el alma, y involuntariamente, a ver a Natsu, sufriendo por la misma catástrofe, sentía como caia sal a la herida. No podia mentir, se estaba preguntando constantemente sobre la suerte de Natsu, ¿Por qué el estaba consciente y su madre no? ¿Por qué él si podía vivir y su madre no? Solo deseaba poder olvidar todo, tenia que enfrentarlo, las esperanzas que su madre abriera los ojos algún día se marchitaban como una flor en el desierto, cuanto deseaba poder olvidar todo, aun que sea por un día, que las cicatrices del alma ya no le dolieran.

Lucy levantó una mano hacia su clavícula, trazando una delgada y larga línea hasta su hombro, donde su fina camiseta escondía una horrible cicatriz hecha el mismo día en el que murió su padre. Volvió a toser, evitando sollozar ante los recuerdos.

-¿Con que te has atorado ahora? - Preguntó molesto Laxus

-Tu aliento me dio nauseas- respondió Lucy, ocultando sus sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Pequeña bastarda- gruño Laxus

-Gran bastardo-

-Cállense los dos- Gritó Natsu- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Ella empezó- mofó Laxus.

-Solo tiene diecisiete años- Suspiró Natsu- Es una inmadura.

-Y me lo dices tu- Dijo sarcásticamente Lucy, sin creerse que Natsu le estuviera hablando de esa manera.

-Lucy, entre a tu apartamento ¿Qué diablos pasó? Todo estaba destrozado-

La voz de Laxus era preocupante, y algo de sus palabras izo que Natsu abriera bien los oídos, le parecía increíble que Laxus tuviera una relación tan cercana a Lucy por solo ser compañeros de clase, como por ejemplo entrar a sus casas sin permiso, o que el tuviera la contraseña del apartamento, haciendo se preguntar cuantas veces había estado Laxus en el apartamento de Lucy. Aparentemente Laxus sabia secretos de Lucy que ella no quería rebelar, como por ejemplo lo que había pasado ayer.

También que había pasado en el apartamento de Lucy ¿Todo estaba destrozado? Por eso había ido la policía esa mañana. La preocupación de Natsu llegó a limites insospechados cuando se imaginó que podría haber pasado si ella hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, y si esa era la razón por la que había ido a su casa después de que la policía se fuera sin dar ayuda alguna.

-¿Fue el de nuevo?- Preguntó Laxus

-Estoy segura que si- Lucy se dirigió a la silla donde antes había estado sentada y apartó el libro que estaba leyendo ,"La gran ilusión" con una foto de Albert Einstein en la portada, y se sentó.-

Natsu estaba confundido- ¿Quién es el?

Natsu se reprendió cuando el ataque de tos regresó otra ve a Lucy, y Laxus se fue a toda prisa fuera de la habitación gritando algo que seguramente tenia "hervir" y "para la tos" en la frase.

-Supongo que es un tema delicado- gruñó Natsu de frustración. Que esta era su casa, joder.

-Se puede decir que si.- Sin más ni menos, ella volvió a coger el libro y se pus a leer en una pagina determinada.

Lucy decidió que tenia que leer toda la pagina desde el principio, asi que eso fue lo que hizo.

"Siendo mp la masa del protón y me la masa del electrón. En ese caso el problema del átomo de hidrógeno parece admitir una solución simple en la que el electrón se moviera en órbitas elípticas alrededor del núcleo atómico. Sin embargo, existe un problema con la solución clásica, de acuerdo con las predicciones de electromagnetismo una partícula eléctrica que sigue un movimiento acelerado, como sucedería al describir una elipse debería emitir radiación electromagnética, y por tanto perder energía cinética, la cantidad de energía radiada sería de hecho"

-¡Claro!- Gritó Lucy, tomando a Natsu por sorpresa- Ahora todo tiene sentido

-¿El que tiene sentido?-Preguntó otra vez Natsu, esperando tener esta vez una respuesta.

-Esto, mira, mira, ¿lo ves?- Lucy dio la vuelta al libro para enseñarle lo que no había entendido.

Y si era sincero, lo único que Natsu pudo ver fue 塔塔塔塔塔塔 es igual a 塔塔塔塔, pero aun así su orgullo no permitirá que Lucy se de cuenta- ¡Claro! ¿Como no pudiste darte cuenta antes?

-Natsu- La voz de Lucy cambió drásticamente, al igual que el ambiente. Había una posibilidad que los sueños de Lucy y los de su madre nunca se cumplieran, pero eso no significaba que los de Natsu tuvieran el mismo destino- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Natsu la miró consternado- Comer, supongo- dijo, aun que lo tenia un poco difícil, la enfermera había renunciado y las únicas personas que habían en su casa eran una chiquilla de diecisiete años y a un hombre demasiado entrometido que se tomaba muchas libertades con Lucy.

Lucy ignoró su respuesta, cerró el libro, sin marcar la pagina, retrocedió hasta estar completamente apoyada en la silla y cruzó sus piernas, una encima de la otra, y volvió a repetir con superioridad- Natsu ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Natsu no sabia que responder y frunció el ceño, esto no trataba de que iba a hacer en la próxima media hora, sino que pensaba hacer con su vida. Tenia veintitrés años, aun le quedaba para rato. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida, a no ser que se dedicara a tejer, lo iba a tener difícil.

-¿Deporte? ¿Arte? ¿Estudios?- Dijo Lucy- ¿Qué, Natsu? ¿Ciencias? ¿Matemáticas? ¿Baseball? ¿Baloncesto? ¿Música? ¿Pintura? ¿Gráficos?- A Natsu todo esto lo estaba abrumando, acababa de llegar a casa y no estaba seguro de que trataba todo esto- ¿Historia? ¿Esculturas? ¿Idiomas?

-Para, para ¡Detente!-

-¿Qué decides?- insistió.

-Sabes lo que quiero, algo imposible, quiero jugar, quiero hacer deporte- Tan horrible era decir lo que le era imposible .

-Entonces decidido.

-¿Cómo que decidido? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a curarme de esta mierda?- exigió

-Natsu solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez – dijo Lucy seriamente, con la mirada de caramelo hirviendo fija en el -¿Quieres hacer deporte o no quieres hacer deporte?

-Pero...Pero...No sabes lo que dices- Confuso, Natsu intentaba mantener la cordura- Solo tienes diecisiete, no tienes ni siquie...

Lucy lo cortó con voz rotunda -¿Si o no?

Natsu estaba boquiabierto –Yo...

Un fuerte gruñido interrumpió la habitación, seguido por un enorme rubio cayendo al suelo. Al parecer esa habitación tenia una maldición de que cada persona que se quedaba mas de cinco minutos terminaba en el suelo. Al parecer todo fue muy rápido, un rubio cayó al suelo, y una tetera de agua hirviendo de litro y medio voló por los aires, derramando directamente sobre la cama en la que estaba Natsu. Agradecido de que cayera en sus piernas ya que así no sentiría nada y no tendría de que preocuparse. Hasta le dio un poco de gracia como el suelo retumbó por la caída del pesado Laxus.

Pero para Lucy fue otra historia, un grito desgarro sur garganta al imaginarse toda la carne viva quemándose bajo esas mantas. Apartó las mantas con histeria, rogando para que el agua no las hubiese penetrado, pero ahí estaba, carne roja come el fuego por el agua.

-Lucy, esta bien, no pasa nada.

-Wow, es genial, no puedes sentir nada- Laxus sonaba impresionado

Lucy desesperadamente trató de secar el agua con la parte seca de la manta, pero la piel ya se estaba quemando.

-Laxus tráeme agua fría- Exigió Lucy. Las piernas estaban calientes, no sabia hasta que punto el agua había entrado, la asquerosa sabana era demasiado delgada como para servir de protección.

-No pasa nada Lucy- Dijo tranquilamente Natsu, sorprendido por la reacción- Son inútiles, ya no valen la pena, Que mas da si me quemo las piernas o si las corto.

-Es verdad, Lucy- Suspiró Laxus- ¿Qué más d...

Lucy de un rápido movimiento sacó las tijeras que tenia desde antes del bolsillo, y no dudó en clavarlas dolorosamente en el pecho de Laxus, justo en el corazón. Laxus cogió aire ante la sorpresa, haciendo que la hoja se clave aun más en el pecho.

Lucy pudo escuchar como Natsu también cogía aire sorprendido, pero le daba igual, quiera agua fría, y la quería para ayer.

-Agua. Ahora.

Y así fue como Laxus desapareció por tercera vez de la habitación.

-¿¡Estas loca!? - gritó Natsu- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso a un amigo?

-¿Y tu qué?- Exigió- ¿As vivido con tus piernas toda tu vida? ¿Cómo puede darte igual que se quemen o se corten? ¿Es que ya te has rendido con la vida?

-Aquí tengo agua y trapos para humedecerlo- Laxus entró con un bol de agua.

-Dámelo- Mientras que Lucy trataba a Natsu, Laxus no paró de hablar.

-Nunca. Pero Nunca. Le des a Lucy algo puntiagudo- dijo Laxus serio.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Natsu.

-Nada de tijeras, navajas, martillos, machete, hacha, y por el amor de Dios, nunca, le des, un cuchillo. Nunca sabes cuando saltara lista para descuartizarte.

-¿Ya lo a hecho alguna vez?- Natsu estaba sorprendido, quien iba a decir que su tranquila vecina iba a ser tan impulsiva como para saltar con todo tipo de armas blancas sobre la gente, y espera... ¿Hacha?

-Todavía no.

Aun que parezca extraño, esa respuesta no tranquilizó a Natsu. Pero no podía negarlo... su corazón sintió un hormigueo al ver a Lucy tan protectora con el, y tan dispuesta a cuidarlo.

-Natsu- dijo Lucy, levantando la cabeza.-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Si o No?

Él ya se había decidido, ya tenia una respuesta- Imposible, deja de preguntar estupideces, mi vida esta arruinada ¿Vale? ¿Crees que no me e dado cuanta? Tan rápido como me quedé así, mis compañeros, mi entrenador, mi nutricionista y todo mi equipo no me visitó, excepto en la conferencia y para las fotos de la prensa, me pusieron a un lado y ya tienen un remplazo- A Natsu le dolía, le dolía saber como su vida se había rebajado a nada, y que inclusive antes del accidente nada tenia un profundo significado, nada era verdadero, sin conexiones.

Lucy lo había decidido, su madre no estaba consciente, pero Natsu si. ¡Pero Natsu si! Le daba igual si estor era a causa de un deseo frustrado, de algo que quería hacer pero le era imposible ¡Haría los sueños de Natsu realidad!

Se sorprendió cuando Lucy se subió a la cama, de pie, en frente de el, a la altura de sus rodillas, y dijo el discurso que definirá su vida.

Lucy dio dos palmadas fuertes a sus muslos y dijo con superioridad- ¿Sabes que es esto?- Ella no espero por una respuesta- Son dos piernas, y cada una de ellas esta formada por un peroné y una tibia, unidas por la rotula de la rodilla, cinco arterias y dos venas principales, con tres nervios que me dejan sentir cada roce, cada brisa. Con catorce músculos que me permiten moverme libremente- Lucy se inclinó hacia Natsu, aun tirado en el suelo- ¿Y sabes lo que puedo hacer con estas piernas? Puedo caminar, puedo correr, puedo saltar, e incluso puedo jugar al baseball- Lucy sabia que estaba presionando todos los botones de Natsu, tocando su fibra sensible, pero el solo entendía por las malas - Puedo bailar, puedo pisar la tierra donde vivimos – Una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había aparecido en su rostro se formo en sus labios, la típica sonrisa que solo el dueño de un plan malvado podía hacer- Pero a diferencia de ti yo no quiero correr, no quiero bailar ni mucho menos jugar ¿Sabes lo que YO quiero hacer?- Lucy puso énfasis en si misma, presionando la palma de su mano contra su pecho, con los dedos completamente extendidos por la emoción que sus palabras llevaban- Yo quiero volar, quiero volar por los cielos, por el espacio, quiero ver las estrellas, quiero ver lo que nunca nadie antes haya podido ver, descubrir lo desconocido.- Lucy extendió los brazos a cada lado como si le fuera a mostrar algo increíble a Natsu- Fíjate en mi Natsu ¿Ves algún par de alas que me permitan volar en mi espalda?¿Las ves? Pues claro que no las ves ¿Pero sabes que?- Lucy sabia que estaba hablando como una loca, pero ahora le era imposible cerrar la boca- Yo si las veo, puedo ver las alas que me llevaran al cielo, porque creo que puedo hacerlo, porque se que puedo hacerlo. Pero aquí, en este mismo momento, la pregunta es ¿Puedes ver las piernas con las que recorrerás el mundo? Porque si te soy sincera, yo si las veo.

* * *

 ** _notas de la autora:_** Hola! Me gustaria responder los comentarios ahora pero no puedo ya que son las 12 de la noche y en cualquier momento llega mamá a apagar todo, pero quiero decirles muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, todos son muy lindos, y yo tambien espero mucho de esta historia. Perdon por tardar tres siglos y medio en subir este cp y encima dejarlo corto, pero tengo planeado algo para el siguiente...eso creo. XD

Ya estais viendo que El pasado de Lucy se esta volviendo más y más oscuro, la cicatriz de su clavicula será la clave para su pasado.

Un besazo

Espero que hayais/ Hallais/ nananais disfrutado el cap

Un besazo

Aria


End file.
